


All business no play.

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Just a little one shot I decided to write in the spur of the moment.





	All business no play.

There was nothing like walking into a room With Delphine Cormier. It was like being in high school and being the only kid in class with a packet of gum. Nobody dared to be impertinent towards Cosima when Delphine was around. It was a welcoming feeling.

Her inability to say no to Delphine is what led her to this formal function. Delphine had encouraged to think before she spoke, instead of hitting people with the hard truth. Which took a while before Cosima actually agreed. There was so little to do at these things when you’re just a plus one. A tick on a sheet. However, Delphine did her best to involve Cosima as much as she could. Introducing to people and making her feel included. It was a sweet gesture, but that didn’t stop the fact that Cosima was hardly focused anyway. Which Delphine had caught on to a few times now, not that Cosima would know, because she was too occupied with scanning the room than looking at her girlfriend who was giving her daggers. 

But there was something off, something had to be going on behind the scenes. It was Dyad after all. And for the life of her, she couldn’t spot Aldous or Rachel. Which only proved her point. Being the curious mind she was, she couldn’t help the pending urge to investigate. She was good at it when she tried, she dug up a lot of dirt on Dyad, and she sure enough could pull the rug out from under this place if she tried. 

Her train of thought was abruptly cut loose when she was yanked off to the side by a strong arm. “What is it that you are doing?” Delphine asked in a hushed tone, looking up and smiling and nodding at people who walked passed. 

“Somethings going on.” Cosima replied casually with a shrug, which only angered the blonde even more. 

“It is a formal event, of course there is something going on. If you keep up with this little charade, you will start to worry potential partners.” Delphine scolded, trying to give Cosima a stern look but also trying to keep up a happy appearance for onlookers. 

Cosima scoffed and shook her head. “Unbelievable.” She muttered and the blonde frowned, rubbing Cosima’s arm gently only for it to be pulled away. “Don’t.” Cosima whispered. 

Delphine chewed her inner cheek as she watched Cosima pull away with agitation. She was just as easily angered as she was aroused. “Cosima, we need this-“ 

Cosima interjected quickly with a yet another scoff, she shook her head and dead panned. “No. You, need this.” She corrected. “You still work for them, Delphine. You can’t play for both teams.” She added before glancing around the room.

Delphine frowned and shook her head. “Non. I am doing this for you.. please, please believe me. I would not be here, if it weren’t for your safety.” She paused briefly. “For a cure,” she whispered and gave the brunette a small smile, only to be met with a serious expression and an eye roll. 

“I’m so stupid,” she muttered and walked off. Delphine went to tail after her girlfriend but was cut off and ushered away by Aldous. Much to her dismay. 

“Where are you at with Cosima?” He asked calmly, gesturing her to sit down as he rounded his desk and took a seat himself. Delphine raised her brows and let out a heavy sigh before sitting down, Aldous raised a brow and rested his elbows on the desk, pressing his hands together. “Your silence worries me Delphine.” He admitted. “However, I do hope that you’re keeping up appearances. Anyone could of seen that heated argument. You need to maintain professional boundaries and deal with those matter discreetly. What seems to be the problem? What does she want? Need?” The man watched carefully as he spoke, examining Delphine’s features, seeing what words sparked what emotions or expressions.

“She doesn’t trust me.” Delphine said bluntly, not meeting his gaze. 

Aldous presses a finger to his lips and relaxed back into his chair, deep in thought. “Then make her.” He said simply, as if it were the easiest thing to do.

Delphine’s expressionless face almost faltered into a frown, but she maintained it before standing. “Well, I must get back to her in order to do so.” She politely excused herself, rolling her eyes the minute her back was turned to him. 

However, she was unable to locate where Cosima was, after a few minutes of searching and being pulled into conversations that now she, was half-assing because she too occupied with looking for her girlfriend. 

Cosima had managed to sneak into the boardroom, she lingered in a dark corner by the door and behind a bulletin board. She could make out Rachel’s voice, and a few others. But, she wasn’t close enough to hear what they were saying. She moved out from behind the board and went to get closer when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks. “Cosima,” Aldous said in awe, with a small welcoming smile. 

Cosima remained silent for a few seconds as she calculated her exit strategy or conversation starter, but she was cut off by a hand on her lower back and politely being ushered out. “Is everything okay?” Aldous questioned softly. 

Cosima thought about an excuse, but when she couldn’t come up with one, she decided to play him at his own game. “Something is going on.” She proclaimed. 

Aldous nodded nonchalantly. “Of course, they’re discussing changes in the marketing area, a way of getting our stuff out there as well as dealing with a few minor issues.” He replied calmly. 

Cosima’s brows furrowed. He was good. “Issues? What issues?” She pressed, only to be met with a small sheepish smile. 

“Oh, you know. Handling the media and what’s put out there. Slander and such. Nothing that would really interest you, I’m sure.” He answered with a small shrug. “Is there anything else you wanted to know?” He questioned as he began walking again. 

Cosima started to follow. “Why is there a function on the same time as a meeting? That doesn’t sound like a very.. profitable thing to do. Wouldn’t you say? How are you supposed to put yourself out there more for the potential buyers and partners if the head of dyad isn’t out there conversing, and the leading lady is hidden away having hushed conversations..” 

Aldous let out a small chuckle. “Rachel’s meeting was unable to be called off and we saw no reason to move the function to another date. Things are progressing rather well, Delphine is moving things along up there and I’m in between.” He informed her. 

Cosima opened her mouth to speak again but he cut her off. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must get back and.. converse.” He chuckled and shook his head as he walked off. 

Cosima huffed our a breath before she too made her way back to were the function was held. She knew she was in trouble when she saw her girlfriend stalk her way over. 

She was shocked to see her softened expression. “Cosima? Are you alright? Where were you?” She asked softly, cupping Cosima’s forehead and cheek. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” She replied bluntly, swiping Delphine’s hands away. “What did I miss?” She asked. 

Delphine smiled and slipped a hand around Cosima’s waist, her cheeks warmed when she felt the brunette lean into her side. “Nothing too exciting.” Delphine replied. 

They night ended even more boring than it began. Cosima was more than happy to leave when Delphine suggested it. The two made their way down to their lab in no real rush. “I was hoping we’d slip in here before we left.” Cosima admitted. “I wanted to check up on a few things.”

Delphine nodded as she walked side by side with her girlfriend. “We have plenty of time.” She reminded before standing behind Cosima as she unlocked the door. 

Much to their surprise, Scott had huddled around He table with a bunch of guys, playing some sort of board game. 

Cosima rushed over eagerly and took a seat beside him before looking at Delphine apologetically. “Please?” She pleaded. “We can work after”

Delphine giggled softly and approached Cosima, kissing her forehead and wrapping her arms around her. “Oui, you can play just one.” She placated. 

Cosima grinned and kissed Delphine’s cheek. “Thanks babe!” She pulled away and joined in with excitement. Delphine made her way over to one of the metal tables and picked up a file, stealing glances at her girlfriend as she done so. 

Cosima was a ball of energy, it warmed her heart to see the one she loved so happy and full of life. Sometimes it was hard to tell Cosima was sick. Others- not so much.


End file.
